


Brick by Brick

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Dean angst drabble~





	Brick by Brick

I have wiped the blood from his face now too many times to count.

I have dried his tears with my fingertips and kissed away his pain.

I have soothed him with gentle whispers and cradled him in my arms; but it’s never enough.

Dean hides himself behind a wall; erected brick by brick with each step he has taken. It’s built with blood and sweat, mortared with guilt, and sealed with whiskey. Its strength is immeasurable, its fortification unbreakable, but I’ve seen between the cracks.

Every now and then when he’s just about to break, I’ve caught a glimpse of something in his emerald eyes. Something that screams for help, begs for solace. He reaches out to me without a word, and I go to him just as silently, fitting my palm gently against his and locking our fingers tight.

At times that’s enough, just a squeeze, a simple touch to let him know he’s still here, still real; remind him that I’m still with him and on his side. Other times we’re not so lucky, and he pulls me close and lets the waterfall begin. His tears are always hot; as if memories of Hell have boiled his blood and pushed them to the surface. His pain bubbles out in choking waves that shake his strong shoulders and tighten his grip on me.

Those nights are the worst because I know there is nothing that I can do.

We fall together against the cool sheets of his bed and tangle ourselves together; arms and legs, chest against chest, quivering lips and stuttering breath. I hold him until the shaking stops and lay gentle kisses on his cheeks. I whisper across his lips how much I love him, and how brave and good and strong I know he is. I tell him of all the good he’s done and how proud I always am. I tell him of the world he’s saved and all the people who drew breath that day because of him. My fingertips trace infinity on his arms and long sweeping strokes down his back. I linger over his heart and try to feel it beat, steady and true.

On the worst nights, we’ll fall asleep like that; a broken man and the woman who can’t help. We wake with chapped lips and necks that ache from our locked embrace. Dean will roll away from me with a smile, shoving it all back behind that wall, resealing the cracks I’ve made with a joke and a wink. I know he’s not fine, but there’s not much more I can do, not until he asks. So I wait until the next brick falls, ready to try to patch him up, whether skin or soul. 

The day breaks, the moon disappears, the world wakes anew. Life moves on, the sun cuts its path through the clouds, and Dean Winchester braves another adventure, with me, waiting by his side.


End file.
